In general, an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel uses an ITO-based conducting film, but the ITO has disadvantages in that, a realization speed is low by a RC delay of the ITO when applying the ITO to a large area touch panel, such that it is difficult to apply the ITO to the large area. In addition, in the case where a touch screen is manufactured by using a film on which the ITO is deposited, it is not easy to treat the touch screen due to cracks by bending of the ITO film. Among the disadvantages, in particular, in order to overcome a problem of enlargement by the RC delay, an effort for introducing an additional compensation chip has been made, but this has a problem in that a cost is increased. In order to overcome the problem, many companies are developing a technology for substituting an ITO conducting film by using a metal pattern. However, this technology has disadvantages in that in the case where a general single metal is used, because of high reflectance of the metal, a pattern is not realized well by a human eye in term of visibility and, with respect to external light, because of high reflectance and a haze value, glaring may occur.